terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Twilight Sparkle
"*cute squeak*" ~ One of Twilight's trademark sounds. Twilight Sparkle is a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm, though most of her appearances are secret in that she's not usually on-screen as her real self. She is married to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda & rules the Irken Empire alongside him & Almighty Tallest Nadine. Twilight has been known throughout the realms as one of the most talented & powerful magic users of all time. Appearance Twilight is a member of a hyper-evolved species of horse, particularly a subspecies referred to as Equus Caballus Sapiens Mysticus. Most people just call them Unicorns. As a result, she inherits equine characteristics while also having some human-like qualities. She has a Polynesian purple coat of short, smooth fur with four hoofed legs, a long bushy tail, a pair of large wings (as a result of becoming part Kaiser), & a horn. Her hair is a dark purple with streaks of violet & pink. Her snout is far shorter than previous horse species, & her sparkling purple eyes are much bigger than theirs, as well. For some reason, her eyelashes & eyebrows glow a bright fluorescent pink & black pattern. In her plush form, Twilight is a 16 inch plushie of herself, & her hair is noticeably in a different style. She also wears a golden crown & horseshoes. She has also appeared as a 10 inch plush that looks much more accurate to her true form. History Twilight Lavender Sparkle was a Unicorn born to Night Light & Twilight Velvet in the year 1992. To this day, it is unknown where exactly she came from, as the origin of Equus Caballus Sapiens remains elusive to mankind & even most supernaturals. During her childhood, Twilight had revealed that she had gifted magical powers that caught the attention of the Demigod named Princess Celestia. The Sun Goddess offered Twilight's parents the opportunity to have her attend Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, & they happily obliged. For years, Twilight had harnessed her abilities, mastering a vast variety of spells, even discovering many of them all on her own, becoming one of Celestia's finest & most intelligent students. On July 1st, 2012, Twilight embarked on a journey to the United States, roaming Human territory for the first time. She had learned about them in her studies, but was more interested in finding more supernatural beings like herself, particularly the Kaisers. Luck had struck the purple Unicorn, as she crossed paths with Daniel Ledda. Their first encounter was a tad bit awkward, but as time went by, Twilight had grown very fond of Dan, as he would to her. In fact, they had even started dating. Sure, Twilight wasn't even humanoid, but that didn't stop the Atomic Kaiser. He knew exactly who he found; the perfect girl. However, he was still in a relationship with a Super-Irken named Nadine. There was much stress & confusion between the Kaiser & the Unicorn, but Nad pulled up a trick from her sleeve; polygamy. As strange as it would seem, Twilight was perfectly okay with this; she liked Nad, too, & so there were three. Twilight would also bring along her closest friends to reside in Dan's house with her since they could trust him in providing a safe haven from the Humans. Sometime after Dan & Nad became the new Almighty Tallest of the Irken Empire, Dan did something very special for Twilight. Kaisers reproduce through assimilation, giving their mates Kaiser powers. Twilight had not only become a Kaiser Hybrid, but an Alicorn, as well. On February 16th, 2013, she was anointed as Princess of the Irken Empire. This was a new innovation in how Irken imperial politics were structured, granting Twilight secondary command of the empire. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH) Personality To be added Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Kaiser Strength: Thanks to Dan, Twilight has the physical strength of a Kaiser. However, because she is not much of a brawler, her maximum strength is unknown. * Horn Stab: Twilight can use her horn to impale her opponents, though has never been shown doing so. * Hoarse Kick: A unique technique that equines have, Twilight can perform a back kick with both of her hind legs, sending her opponents flying. Kaiser Speed: Also courtesy of Dan, Twilight can move at impeccable speeds, galloping faster than the eye can see. Her maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Even when she was just a Unicorn, Twilight had proven to be incredibly durable, surviving encounters with mythical beasts & quickly recovering from a multitude of heavy objects falling upon her. Thanks to her Kaiser physiology, Twilight is immune to almost all forms of damage. Immortality: Twilight had never considered the possibility of using her magic to become immortal, but she wouldn't have to worry about that; Dan took care of that for her. Just like him & the rest of the Kaisers, Twilight cannot be killed & has already reached her adult stage. Flight: Twilight is capable of true flight thanks to her wings. Her top flight speed is unknown, though it is confirmed she can fly faster than the speed of sound. Self-Regeneration: Twilight can heal from injuries instantaneously, though the severity of the injury can affect how quickly she heals. Special Powers Superior Intellect: Twilight is one of the most intelligent beings on planet Earth. She can solve the most complex equations in mere seconds, understand how to govern a galactic empire, & create ingenious plans that almost always work. She values knowledge very dearly, & is always ready to learn something new, especially with her friends. Reality Warping: Combining Kaiser powers with raw magic is a dangerous combination, though it works in Twilight's favor. Her incredibly high power level commands respect in her presence. She also appears to be able to conveniently learn mastery of whatever she might need at a given moment. Electrokinesis: Because Twilight is the closest person to Dan, one of the most powerful electrokinetics in the known universe, she has somehow gained the ability to manipulate electricity just by being that close to him. However, where his electricity is green, Twilight's is purple (for obvious reasons). Magic/Dark Magic: Twilight Sparkle is one of the most powerful magic users in the Terrachaoverse, & will be more than happy to show you why. She has mastered a great amount of spells over the years, & is still learning new techniques whenever she can find the time to do so. Her knowledge of magic is nearly unparalleled by non-divine beings, & she has even used dark magic before. When she uses her magic, her horn glows a deep pinkish purple color. * Telekinesis: Twilight can move objects & living beings with her mind, even really heavy ones like Kaiju. * Telepathy: Twilight can communicate with others using her mind. She does this with Dan every time he has to go to school or some other location where she can't be, no matter how far. Her telepathy can even allow her to look into someone's memories. She does so by placing her horn upon someone's forehead. * Teleportation: Twilight can disappear & reappear instantly. She can teleport objects & other people, too. * Concussive Blasts: Twilight can shoot violet lazers of raw magic from her horn. She has two unique variants of this power. ** Festivity Beam: Only used during the holidays, Twilight can fire a non-lethal energy beam that can decorate an object (or piece it together) according to the holiday it pertains to. The only on-screen usage of this power was in Christmisadventures: Part 1, where she put together a Christmas tree in mere seconds. ** Lavender Beam: Twilight's second most powerful spell; she can project a devastating beam of magic, wrapped in a spiral of energy, to blast at her opponents. It can shatter buildings, make mountains crumble, & can even hurt beings with a higher power level than hers. * Force Fields: Twilight can generate powerful force fields of magical energy. They can shield her & her friends from attacks & can be used to cover great distances. * Cloud Stance Spell: Twilight can cast a spell that allows her & those near her the ability to physically stand on clouds. This is a natural ability of a Pegasus, but not for most species, which is why she learned it in the first place. * “Want it, Need it” Spell: A rather taboo spell amongst magic practitioners, this spell can alter the minds of sentient beings to focus all of their attention onto one specific thing. For instance, she could make a doll instantly desirable by anyone who lays their eyes upon it. * Limited Time Travel: Twilight once traveled back in time to visit herself from a week prior sometime in 2012. * Transmutation Spell: Twilight can transmutate matter to give inanimate objects sentience to an extent, & can even use this spell to transform herself, usually to obtain an anthropomorphic form to Dan's liking. * Voice Amplification Spell: Twilight can amplify the volume of her voice. This is very handy when getting a crowd's attention or when used for intimidation. * Objective Illusion Spell: Twilight can project her consciousness into inanimate objects when it's too inconvenient for her to appear in her true form. It is unknown as to how many objects she can "turn into". ** Book Illustration: Twilight can turn into an illustration of herself in a book for short amounts of time. When communicating through the drawing, she can only be heard by the one she's talking to. ** Toy Vessel: Most notably shown in this series is a power she uses very often. Twilight can make herself & even her friends appear as plush toys of themselves. Even if her mouth can't open, she can still be heard through it as if her mouth was open. * Necromancy Spell: Used on the rarest occasions, Twilight can bring the dead back to life. Though she has never been shown doing so, it must be noted that she taught Dan how to do this, as evident when he uttered the word "Jumanji" to resurrect Heartman. * Sonic Sparkboom: Twilight's most powerful ability is the power to produce an incredibly vivid & colorful shockwave of energy in the form of her cutie mark. This is an areobatic maneuver directly inspired by Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom technique. She does this by flying at the speed of sound & diving downwards to create a sonic boom fueled by magic. It's usually used for display purposes, as it's been described as beautiful to look at, but if one were to be hit by the Sonic Sparkboom, they would most likely be disintegrated. Equipment The Infinity Gauntlet: Twilight is one of the few people in the Terrachaoverse other than Dan to have successfully wielded the Infinity Gauntlet. Wearing it grants her nigh-omnipotence, making her the 4th most powerful being in the Multiverse if Dan is not the one wearing the gauntlet. * Infinite Space Manipulation: Twilight can use the Space Stone to teleport anywhere in the universe, & can even be in more than one place at a time simultaneously. She can go to other dimensions, repair powerful artifacts, vaporize, phase through matter, utilize telekinesis, conjure force fields, & create black holes. * Infinite Reality Manipulation: Twilight can use the Reality Stone to create master illusions too real to differentiate from real-life, transmutate matter, grant wishes, & alter the fabric of reality itself on a cosmic level. * Infinite Mind Manipulation: Using the Mind Stone allows Twilight to control the minds of sentient beings, create artificial intelligence, grant knowledge, project psychic beams of energy, & even enhance the powers of lesser beings. * Infinite Power Manipulation: Twilight can use the Power Stone to increase her strength, use telekinesis, shatter dimensional gateways, absorb & redirect all types of energy, & enhance her own powers. * Infinite Soul Manipulation: Twilight can use the Soul Stone to sense where anyone's soul is, regardless of them hiding their power signature, resurrect the dead, evolve & devolve lifeforms, & even instantly kill someone. Though the Ghosts of Apocalypse use it to commune with Dan, they don't seem to talk to Twilight. Fortunately for her, they have deemed her worthy of wielding the gauntlet, & have thus allowed her to use its power properly. * Infinite Time Manipulation: The Time Stone allows Twilight to alter the flow of time, capable of speeding it up, slowing it down, & even stopping it altogether, leaving herself unaffected. She can also use it to create time loops & a temporal window to see into the past, present, & future, glimpsing at alternative timelines, as well. It can be used on a specific object or person, & can affect someone's age & even resurrect soulless beings. Weaknesses To be added Trivia * She is based off of the My Little Pony character of the same name. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Ponies Category:Kaisers Category:Hybrids Category:Female Category:Irken Empire Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Magical Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Intellects